Travels using a Clipon Book Lamp Thingey?
by VioletElvenEyes
Summary: Onyx turned an ordinary book light (don't ask me how...) into something that can take you into a book...shrug don't ask......


_Started out as a writing assignment last year, but it's become a kind of series shrug the Prologue sucks big time, but I couldn't think of anything that would fit in the assignment's requirements. After it was graded, I was too lazy to change it to something else.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own squat! Diddlysquat! Diddlysquat! Except, maybe Eikan...she's my alter ego...and so is Onyx. Arthur belongs to storytellers, scholars, my cats Misty and Isabella, and Daisy the Dalmatian (there's 100 others just like her, you know...)._

_

* * *

_**The Story Travels of Eikan and Onyx (and whoever I feel like throwing in...):::::  
Prologue::::: The Beginning...

* * *

****  
**"Viola! My time machine!" exclaimed Onyx, revealing a lamp on her desk, the type that you clip onto a book to read at night, "So, what do you think?"  
  
"I think that lamp has fried your brains," I said, staring first at the lamp, then at Onyx as if she was insane. "Come on," I told her, "you know that time travel is pretty much impossible."  
  
"Pretty much impossible, but not completely impossible," smiled Onyx, "I did some research and found that there are always rips in the Fabric of Time, so I devised a way to control those rips using this light"  
  
"And can you travel anywhere in time?" I asked, eying the light.  
  
"Depends on where do you want to go," was the reply, "I mean, you can't go into the future."  
  
"Okaay...King Arthur's time," I decided cautiously, "When he was in his early teens"  
  
"Fine with me, but it might not work," said Onyx with a twisted smile, "we might get blasted into a circle, to endlessly ride the currents of time, never reaching home or our destination."  
  
"Okay, let's go, then, shall we?" I said with a grin, "What will we need to visit good ol' Artie?"  
  
"A book on King Arthur, a piece of paper with the exact time that we leave on it, and an outfit that fits into that time period," Onyx said matter-of-factly, "Unless you want everyone to think you're a magic using freak."  
  
"Hey, I resemble that!" I exclaimed in mock anger.  
  
"I think I still have a dress or two from last Halloween in my closet." said Onyx thoughtfully.  
  
"Why do we need a book, of all things?" I inquired as Onyx started flinging things out of her closet at a frantic rate, "Why not a dagger? The Sword is mightier than the Book, you know."  
  
"Only the men carried any weapons," replied Onyx, turning to me. She had something in her hands, which, on further inspection turned out to be two medieval gowns. "I'll wear the pale blue dress, and you can wear the white one"  
  
"Still, why a book?" I asked again as I pulled the gown over my head, hiding my normal clothes, "I mean, it's not like we will have time to read in medieval Europe."  
  
"The book is our window to King Arthur's day, and the piece of paper, our window back" said Onyx patiently, "if we don't have a window, we'll be trapped."  
  
"Okay, so, how does this thing work?" I asked dubiously.  
  
"I'll show you," said Onyx, walking over to the desk with the book in her hand. "Your hand must be on the book, then you just turn the page to where you want to go, clip on the light, and click it on."  
  
There was a blast of wind and a sucking noise right before I was flung whizzing back with different lights and sounds, Onyx beside me. We finally stopped with a bump in a strange glade. The glade was the nicest I had ever set eyes on, with lush green grass, flowering trees, and a boy playing a harp and singing.  
  
_Wait a second! _my mind yelled, _what's a boy doing in the middle of nowhere? Hang on, he's not a boy; he's around my age._ In the meantime, Onyx was walking toward him, entranced by his singing. Actually, the singing was beautiful, the notes weaving a complex pattern that caught me up and swept me into a parade of fanciful imaginings. By the time I drew myself out of the siren-like song, he was standing in front of me, a studying look on his face, still strumming on his harp. He was my height, with curly blonde hair and sea green eyes.  
  
"Who are you," he asked, his free hand coming to hover guardedly over the hilt of his dagger, "and where did you come from?"  
  
"I'm Eikan, and I came from a land across the ocean," I said with slight annoyance, "Now answer your own questions."  
  
He laughed, "Fine, I am Arthur, and I come from no place of your concern. My turn, who is your companion?" He asked, and I realized that all this time Onyx was standing beside me, still in a trance, and that entire time, Arthur's harp strings had not stilled.  
  
"Her name is Onyx, now release her from your harp's spell," I replied. "If you don't, I'll be forced to fight you," I added grimly. (AN: gah! Beware the cheesiness!!! --U)  
  
"Fine, if you put it that way..." he said, murmuring a string of words in a weird language that made the harp strings cease their vibrating. He slung the harp over his left shoulder as Onyx suddenly jumped to life again and started yelling curses in elvish, all the while looking extremely confused.  
  
"What happened? What time is it? And who are you?" she asked, giving us no chance to answer, "Also, what happened to the music?"  
  
"He hypnotized you with his harp, I don't know what time it is, he's Arthur, and he just stopped playing," I answered loudly over her babbling.  
  
"Oh," said Onyx, mollified, "well, we should get going now."  
  
"Why?" both Arthur and I asked, not just a little confused.  
  
"Although the window will stay open for as long as we want, my mom'll freak if we just disappear," she said hurriedly. "She'll send the police looking for us if we don't go back soon."  
  
"Then I guess we better leave right away." I said, breaking the silence of the woods, "Arthur, do you want to come, too?"  
  
"To where? What are you talking about? What window?" asked Arthur, still highly confuddled.  
  
"To the future," I replied, "We've come from America...in the future...so do you or don't you want to come along, choose quickly, or we'll choose for you."  
  
"The future," said Arthur, eyeing us as if we had suddenly grown a second set of legs, "right, yeah, and there's a gigantic fish behind me, too, I suppose," he added sarcastically.  
  
"I take that as a 'no'," I said as Onyx started muttering elvish curses under her breath again, "Fine. Farewell, Arthur." I took the time machine out of the pouch hanging from my belt, clipped it onto the scrap of paper bearing our normal date and time on it, and flicked the switch on.  
  
There was another blast of wind, and we were flung forward back into our own time, back to school and our peers, back where King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table are just myths told to children as bedtime stories.  
  
"Onyx?" I asked carefully.  
  
"Yeah?" was the reply.  
  
"Does that machine work on any book?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
A grin crossed my face as I thought of all the people and places we could visit, real and fictional. My mind went to all the wonderful fantasy books we could visit now. The possibilities were as numerous as all the stories in the world. We looked at each other, than ran to Onyx's bookshelf to find what adventures we had in store for ourselves.

* * *

**The End...Or Is It? **_(prolly gonna be more, but I like bugging you peoples...)_

* * *

_Yell at the stupidity of this stupidly stupid story!!!!!! I hate it, too...but it gets better!......I hope.. ;;;;;_


End file.
